Episode 1880 (23rd June 1994)
Plot Sarah, Jack, Robert and Victoria return from France. Seth informs Biff and Luke that he has a trick up his sleeve in beating them at the cricket match - Sven. Annie thinks the farm should subcontract work such as sheep-shearing. Jack realises that Sven is back. Vic asks Viv not to go to Reg's funeral but she insists she has to. Scott has decided he doesn't want to go anymore. Alan collects Shirley's ashes. Nick's concerned what Elsa and her solicitor will make of Alice's bruise. He decides to ring and tell her that Alice is best left with him today what with Michael's situation. Chris takes delight in telling Lynn that under no circumstances will he sell Mill Cottage to her. She accuses Chris of fancying her and taunts him at how he'll never be able to satisfy her now he's in a wheelchair. She insists she'll end up with the cottage. Jack introduces Sarah, Robert, Frank and Kim to Sven. Alan scatters Shirley's ashes at her favourite beauty spot. Seth persuades him to take part in the cricket match as a way of taking his mind off things. Elsa arrives to see Alice. He's surprised when she takes the news of her bruise well and even apologises for the scene she caused last time. She asks if Nick has heard anything about Michael but the last he has heard was his car being found at the airport. The cricket match gets underway. Sven is distracted as he eyes Kathy and Lynn. Viv sets off for London. Bernard slips and hurts his leg. Elsa takes Alice to see Rachel. She tells her Michael has been in touch from Spain and has no intention of coming back. Rachel informs her that Eric has regained consciousness and doesn't remember what happened. Elsa mentions she's thinking of taking voluntary redundancy from work so she can stay home and look after Alice if she wins the residency. Seth is red-faced when Dolores wins the cricket game for Luke and Biff despite having no skill for the game. Cast Regular cast *Annie Kempinski - Sheila Mercier *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Sugden - Madeleine Howard *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith (uncredited) *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Barker - Claire King *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Bernard McAllister - Brendan Price *Angharad McAllister - Amanda Wenban *Luke McAllister - Noah Huntley *Jessica McAllister - Camilla Power *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Dolores Sharp - Samantha Hurst *Alice Bates - Rachel Tolboys (uncredited) *Victoria Sugden - Jessica Heywood '' (uncredited)'' Guest cast *Sven Olsen - Daniel O'Grady Locations *Emmerdale Farm - Yard and farmhouse interior *Unknown field *Village Hall - Temporary post office *Car park *Home Farm - Nursery flat *Unknown green *Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Heritage Farm *Unknown riverside Notes *Despite several lines of diologue, Robert Sugden appears uncredited. Category:1994 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes